Lady in Red
by mkmkmk
Summary: Ok, so five years after the defeat of Nightmare, when everything is rebuilt and everyone is happy-go-lucky again, a dance is held at Castle Dedede in celebration of the "death" of Nightmare (I refuse to believe he's dead) so... yeah. Meta Knight x Fumu. Not as bad as it seems. Oneshot. Haters of this pairing... HAI!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIRBY OR THE SONG "LADY IN RED".**

**I JUST OWN THE PLOT. FIRST STORY. BE NICE. And it's in human form. So shut the hell up.**

Fumu. She was looking beautiful in that sparkling red dress, her hair cascading down her back like a shimmering gold waterfall. Her perfect skin glowed in the gentle moonlight, taking my breath away as I gazed dreamily at her alluring figure.

I walked toward the blonde damsel, my urge to confess my love for the woman of my dreams rising. I cleared my throat when I reached her, gaining her attention. Her gorgeous emerald green eyes brightened at the sight of me.

"Lady Fumu", I began, holding out an arm to her, "Would you like to accompany me... to a dance?" Behind her, her friends giggled while she herself, blushed hard at my offer.

"I-I'd love to", she replied, placing her own elegantly dressed arm onto mine. I led her to the middle of the ballroom, people making way for us due to her level of importance and my very intimidating stare. Mostly the stare.

I faced Fumu, placing my hand on her waist as she placed her own on my shoulder. We began to waltz, other couples around us stopping to watch. The DJ,Blade, saw us dancing and switched the casual music to a romantic love song she found fitting.

The lyrics seemed to spin a web of magic around Fumu and I. We danced, seeing only each other, and hearing only the sound of the song playing through the cleverly hidden speakers on the walls.

_I've never seen you looking as lovely as you did tonight_

_ I've never seen you shine so bright_

_ You were amazing_

_ Mm mm mm mm_

_ I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_ They're looking for a bit of romance_

_ They don't stand a chance_

_ I've never seen that dress you're wearing_

_ Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes_

_ I have been blind_

_ Lady in Red_

_ Is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_

_ There's nobody here_

_ It's just you and me_

_ That's the way I want it to be_

_ But I hardly know!_

_ This beauty by my side!_

"It's true", I whispered, making the beautiful damsel blush.

_ I'll never forget_

_ They way you look tonight_

The instrumental part of the song played on. I saw and felt Fumu take her hand off my shoulder and onto my mask, but I didn't care.

_ I've never seen you looking as gorgeous as you did tonight_

_ Never seen you shine so bright_

_ You were amazing_

_ I've never seen so many people want to be there by you're side_

_ And when you turned to me and smiled_

_ You took my breath away_

She lifted my mask up revealing my face. I smiled at her as she gazed at me, her eyes wide in shock.

_ I have never had such a feeling_

_ Such a feeling of complete and utter love_

_ As I do tonight_

(Fumu's POV)

I stared at my crush's handsome face. We were still dancing and not really noticing just how many people were watching us. Meta Knight didn't seem to mind. We twirled gracefully out onto a balcony, nobody following. The music was still surrounding us, tying us together with its romantic melody.

_ Lady in Red_

_ Is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_

_ There's nobody here_

_ It's just you and me_

_ That's the way I want it to be_

We sat on the ledge, studying each other for an awkward moment.

_ But I hardly know!_

_ This beauty by my side!_

"Meta Knight?", I began.

_ I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

_ I never will forget_

"Yes?"

_ The way you look tonight_

"I have something to admit." This caught the knight's attention, I could tell with the way he looked at me.

_ Lady in Red_

"Go on", he urged.

_ Lady in Red_

"Meta Knight, I-

_ Lady in Red_

I love you."

_ My Lady in Red_

"Fumu..."

_ ..._

His face inched closer to mine.

"I love you too."

_ I love you_

Our lips met in a deep and passionate kiss as my lover and I realized our love for each other, and embraced it.

**Well that's the end of it. Review. Like. Flame. Whatever it's like 11:30 so good night.**


End file.
